Castor and Pollux
by Grabsalute
Summary: Sora and Roxas are twins. Kairi and Namine are twins. Match made in heaven right? What happens when you suddenly realise you're different than what you thought you were? AU, SoraRoxas, M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Been a long while since I've posted. This kind of popped into my head. Hope you enjoy. R&R!

Yeah, I don't own the characters, the story or the game (seriously, I even have my own copy)

* * *

"Sora! Roxas!" Their mother called, "Dinnertime!"

The twins managed to quell their laughter for a few seconds to pause the YouTube video they were watching, but then exploded again when they saw the look frozen on the cartoon's face.

"Boys!" their mum called again.

Calming down a bit, Sora and Roxas walked out to the table.

"What about in that classroom one?" Sora asked.

"When the teacher tripped over his chair?" said Roxas.

"Yes!"

"So funny!"

"Turn the volume down guys," their father said.

The family worked their way through their dinner, exchanging small talk about their days. As the twins got up to leave, their father stopped them.

"Your mum and I want to talk to you about the weekend," he started, "Do the girls' parents know about it?"

"Yes," Sora replied.

"Dad," said Roxas, "We've already talked about this!"

"We know," their mum said, "but we have to make sure of some things. Now what are you going to do?"

"Go to the beach," Sora explained, as he had done when they had first asked permission a week ago, "hang out and stuff, go swimming."

"Not have sex." Roxas got a bit annoyed at his parents' need for knowledge.

"I should hope not," their dad said lightly.

"Do you need any money?" their mum asked.

"It would be nice," Sora said, smiling at his brother.

"Please," Roxas added.

"Okay, we'll give you some tomorrow."

"Thanks Dad," the twins said together.

Their father cleared his throat.

"And Mum," they chorused.

"Okay," she said, "You can go back to whatever you were watching."

The next day at school, Roxas and Sora caught up with Kairi and Namine before class.

"Hey," Sora said, "Everything still alright for Saturday?"

"Yeah," Kairi replied, "Mum and Dad are so excited I think they're starting wedding plans."

"It'll be a double wedding of course," Namine said, "but only coz it's cheaper."

Kairi and Namine's parents had always tried to get their daughters to embrace their twinliness. Two-for-the-price-of-one offers were a dream come true and matching outfits had been the norm since the girls were a week old. Their parent had been mortified when Namine had died her hair blonde.

"Let's get past the first date before we plan weddings and children," Sora joked.

"Besides," cautioned Roxas, "You'd probably have to get our parents' permission first."

As the bell rang, the four laughed at the over-protectiveness of the boys' parents and the delusions of the girls'.

Sora and Roxas took their seats in Biology, one of two classes they shared.

"Quiet down everyone," Mr Zid said, "Today we are finishing our unit on genetics with a quick look at twins," a few querying glances were thrown in Sora and Roxas' direction, " Now, a few of you in this class may know quite a deal about this topic, so I would greatly appreciate your input.

"So, we all know that there are monozygotic or identical twins, who are the result of an embryo splitting in the very early stages of development, and dizygotic or fraternal twins, who can be the result of two ova being fertilised at the same time. Sora and Roxas are an example of the latter. So–"

"No we're not!" Roxas called out.

"Sorry?" Mr Zid asked.

"We're identical twins," Sora explained.

"Oh, but you look so different."

"That's on purpose," Roxas said.

"Well, Mr Zid said, "That just shows why twins can be so useful to scientific and sociological studies. Does anyone know what I mean?"

Olette, who was known for her correct answers, raised her hand.

"Yes, Olette."

"Because identical are genetic duplicates, they can be used as and also in nature versus nurture arguments," Olette answered.

"Precisely," Mr Zid continued, "Although, these days there are less studies involving twins because of genetic mapping. However, they can still be particularly in studies to do with things like career choices, sexuality, addictions and lifestyle diseases."

Rai, who was renowned for not knowing his two-times tables, raised his hand, "How?"

"Well, because, originally, identical twins are the most genetically similar two people you are ever going to find. They start off as identical and then, because of environmental stimuli and choices the individuals may make, different genes get switched on or off. Yes, Hayner?"

"Like, what sort of stuff causes that?"

"Well, environment stimuli can include parenting techniques, culture, friends, relationships…"

Sora and Roxas smiled at each other, the class had Mr Zid talking, they wouldn't be doing any work this lesson, which was why the groan was extra loud when the class was told they had a test on Monday.

Sora and Roxas woke on Saturday morning to bright sunshine and signs of later heat. A perfect day for the beach. They took their time getting ready; trying to look what in their minds was presentable. They never did understand why Kairi and Namine teased them so much about their hair. At 11am Namine called; Sora picked up the phone.

"Hi," Namine said quietly, "Sora?"

"Yeah, what's up?"  
"Well, it's Kairi. She's felling really sick. She's not going to be able to come."

"Oh," said Sora sadly, "What's wrong?"  
"We think food poisoning, she threw up twice last night."  
"Is everyone else fine?"  
"Yeah. Hey, Sora, you can still come with me and Roxas."

"Nah, Namine, that's fine. You two have fun."

"O.K." Namine paused, "Tell Roxas he better not be late."

Sora hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Roxas asked from behind him.

"Namine. Kairi's sick, she can't go."  
"Bummer, all our hard work for nothing."  
Sora laughed, "You're still going with Namine."

"Oh, awesome!" Roxas' face darkened, "I mean, you can come too, if you want."

"I'll be fine Ro; I'll do some biology or something."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now hurry up. Namine made it very clear that you're not to be late."

"I'm going, I'm going."

As the front door closed behind his brother, Sora sighed. What was he going all day? His parents were out, Roxas now a single date with Namine and Kairi wouldn't be up to visitors or phone calls. Maybe he should just do his homework.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hopefully more will be posted soon, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter  
This one is kinda popping in and out of my head, so im working on it if I have time and if I feel like doing it. Future chapters will probably take a while. Please review

* * *

"What flavour do you want?" Roxas asked Namine as they approached the counter.

"Sea salt," She answered, 'but Ro, seriously, you don't have pay for me."

"But I want to."

"This isn't the 1950s, I do have my own money."

"Namine," Roxas insisted, "I'm paying for this, okay. If you feel you need to buy me stuff too, buy me lunch during the week or something, but today, on our _first _date, I'm paying. Besides, it's only a sea salt ice cream, not a five course meal."

Namine laughed.

"What!?"

"Was that supposed to romantic?" she asked.

"Umm…"

The look on Roxas' face had Namine in hysterics.

"Can I help you?" the guy behind the counter said.

"Yeah, sure," Roxas said, wondering what was so funny, "Two sea salt ice creams thanks."

Roxas and Namine took their ice creams and walked along the beach front. The day had delivered on the morning's promise, it was hot and the beach was packed. They saw a few people from school, who tended to leave them alone. The news that Roxas and Namine were finally dating would definitely be around by Monday morning, the biggest question would be what Sora and Kairi were doing.

Roxas steered Namine towards an empty bench facing the sea.

"So…" he was unsure what to talk about.

"We're on a date," Namine suggested.

"Yeah."

"What do we talk about?"

"What do we talk about?" Roxas repeated, "I have no idea."

Namine starting laughing again, this time, Roxas joined her.

"Why is this so different?" Roxas asked.

"I really have no idea," Namine replied, "I'll be back in a sec, Ro, I have to go pee."

"You can go by yourself?" he asked, smiling.

Namine laughed as she got up, "Yes, I'm quite capable."

Roxas watched her as she walked away, trying to think of a topic of conversation for when she got back. He looked around at the people out the day, families playing with their children, friends mucking around, couples holding hands, effortlessly connecting with each other. That was how he wanted to be with Namine.

A flash of silver caught his eye. It was Riku, Sora's best friend. He was just coming out of the water, looking like some teenage Greek god. He walked up to a girl, shaking the water out of his hair. The girl laughed, and reached up to kiss Riku.

Roxas tore his gaze away. In that instant, desire had flashed through him. Not only to be kissed, but to be kissed by _Riku_.

***

Sora's head slumped into his hands. He had done some revision for the biology test he had on Monday for about half an hour, then gotten bored. He had tried to start a poster on atoms for chemistry, but had gotten bored. So he decided to do some research for a history project, but he was getting nowhere. Forbidden to use Wikipedia by his teacher, he tried to find better sources on the internet, but all he found was either too in-depth or made for 8 year olds.

"Maybe I should just give up," he said to the air.

So he did. He went on YouTube for a bit, looking at a few funny videos, but again he got easily bored with no one to laugh with. He was looking at random sites he'd heard mentioned around, nothing all that interesting, when a window popped up. He moved the mouse to close it but stopped. One of the loading pictures had caught his attention. It was of a guy, probably about 20, smiling. Sora had to admit to himself that the guy was, well, attractive. The picture changed. The guy was now shown from the waist up, bare-chested. His body was impressive. Sora realised what the pop-up was for. On the other side of the window, two guys were kissing. Sora moved the mouse but again his eyes caught the first picture. It had changed again, to show the guy from the side. Sora gasped. His eyes were drawn towards the man's penis. It was erect, and Sora felt himself swelling as well. He was amazed. It looked beautiful; it was the only way he could think to describe it. Roxas and Sora hadn't shared a room for since they were ten, and Sora hadn't seen a dick apart from his own since he was about eleven, except in scientific pictures. The guy on the screen was hot, there was no way around it, and Sora was attracted to him, his body was telling him that. The picture changed. Now the guy was lying down, shown again from waist up. One hand was rested on his muscular stomach and the other was reaching down out of screen. That arm was tense, the muscles bulging. His face showed that he was in pure ecstasy. Sora couldn't take it any longer; he closed the window and raced to the bathroom, stripping as he went.

A few minutes later, Sora stood panting into the mirror. He looked at his reflection, seeing what five or six years of puberty had done to his naked body and started to wonder, what did Roxas look like now?


End file.
